Fury Tank
The Fury Tank is the main battle tank of ErrorLandia. It represents a middle ground between light and heavy tanks and even has unique features of its own to boot. Unlike regular tanks that can be built at any time, Fury Tanks require that the Construction Yard is still standing. History When the ErrorLandian Resistance needed new weapons badly, they infiltrated Confederate war factories to acquire blueprints. Along with the MCV, blueprints for a new tank was found. The tank that rolled out of a Resistance occupied factory was a marriage between the Resistance’s knack for experimental technology and prior tank designs used by Ivan’s army. This tank was nicknamed “Fury”, and the first prototypes were seen assaulting the Delta-21 Launch Site, where they proved to be very successful. When the tank is not firing, the shells are loaded into a special revolver-like cylinder, holding up to 3 tank shells. As it enters combat, all three shells can be fired similtaneously, greatly improving the tank‘s mediocre damage output. This allows it to compete with even the intimidating RAM MBT in terms of vehicle-killing power, and give the tank a good chance of survival, even if it is outnumbered. Usage As a main battle tank, it is one of the more effective ways of dealing with attacking vehicles. It can go toe-to-toe with some of the mainline factions’ heavier tanks and yet emerge victorious. This makes it a must-have for defending an area. Because of the rapid three-shot feature, the Fury Tank remains to be one of the most cost effective units for ErrorLandia, even into the late game. In order to increase its chances further, consider investing in the Plasma Weapons upgrade, which drastically increases its damage output while still retaining its signature ability. Even the most battle-proven tanks have their weaknesses, however. Once the auto-loader depletes, it fires much, much slower. Its damage output is similar to a Scorpion Tank; in fact, they use the same caliber ammunition. So, in short, if the three shots weren’t enough, the Fury Tank should still be able to pull through, but be prepared to reinforce it if necessary. Its armor also cannot compete with heavier MBTs such as the Conqueror Tank, so micromanagement may be what makes the difference between victory and defeat for this tank. Matchups A one-on-one deathmatch against other factions’ MBTs with theorized outcomes. This is based on both their lore and what weapons they carry. * Nod Scorpion Tank: Win * GDI Predator Tank: Win * Steel Talons Titan MK.II: Lose * Scrin Devourer Tank: Win (unless using Reaper-17) * Terran Siege Tank: Lose * Zerg Ultralisk (Closest you can get to one): Lose * Imperium Leman Rus Conqueror: Lose * Ork Deff Dread: Win * Tau Battlesuit: Depends on type, but will win for the most part * Soviet Hammer Tank: Lose * Allied Guardian Tank: Win (unless a teammate is using Target Painter) * ERS Tsunami Tank: Win (even with Nanodeflectors) * Soviet Rhino Tank: Lose (barely) * Allied Grizzly Tank: Win * Yuri Lasher Tank: Win * Old Conqueror Tank: Win * Republic RX-200: Win * Trade Federation AAT: Win * Imperial 2-M Hover Tank: Lose * KyleLandian Light Tank: Win * KyleLandian Medium Tank: * KyleLandian Heavy Tank: * Blitzerian Tarantula: Win * XTonian MBT: Win * WolvesLandian MBT: Win * FoxLandian Axe Tank: Win * Tryall Tank: Lose Quotes When created * Fury Tank ready! * Fury Tank ready to go! When selected * Yeah? * Gettin’ antsy! * What do you want?! * Together, we are strong! * I’m gonna fight ’em off! * We’re doing what needs to be done! * Let’s hit the battlefield! * No armor is too strong! Annoyed * Boys, I think we got one of those players. * Yeah, he’s just clicking me... menacingly! * In case you haven’t noticed, there’s a war out there! * We don’t always have the best commander, but that’s okay. * Hey, gunner! Point the turret up at that camera in the sky! When ordered to move * Okay, that way then! * Stick close! * Oooh, what’s over here? * We’ll take a look. * It is our duty! * This looks like an ambush. * Together! * When’re they gonna show up..? When ordered to attack * Lock and load! * Alright, my favorite part! * Gonna make some scrap metal! * This will be messy. * Shellshock! * Kill them! * No one hides from Fury! * There they are! * We can take ’em! * To victory! In combat * They’re nothing! * Keep firing and don’t let up! * Eek! I just fixed that! * Now you’ve made me ANGRY! * Got ’em right where we want ’em! * Stay on target! When ordered to retreat * Let’s get out while we still can! * Bummer... * Try and clean them up while we do that! * We’ve taken a bit of damage! Trivia * The tank’s signature ability was inspired by the version of the Lasher Tank found in Mental Omega. * The tank’s compatibility with plasma weapons was inspired by the Scorpion Tank’s compatibility with the “Spitfire” Laser Capacitor in Tiberium Wars. Category:Tank Category:Vanguards Category:Empire of ErrorLandia